A Fitz-Simmons Monkey
by ReaderExtraordinaire
Summary: Fitz finally gets his monkey, sort of.


One Shot that I had in my head and thought I'd share. In this story, Skye has just come back from a 3 year long mission and Fitz and Simmons no longer work with S.H.I.E.L.D. Please excuse the grammar mistakes and enjoy.

* * *

Jemma sat at her desk, typing as fast as her fingers would allow, all the while sneaking glances at the clock. "10 more minutes, I can finish this up in time, get home, take a shower...", she thought out loud.

All of a sudden the small walkie-talkie on her desk sprang to life, "Um...Dr. Simmons?"

From the tone and use of proper title, she know the statement to follow would not be a pleasant one. She took a deep breath before answering, "Yes, Dr. Fitz?"

"Um...I could use your help over in my lab."

"What do you need my help for?"

She could actually hear the wince in his voice, "Um...he escaped."

"What? What do you mean, 'he escaped'? Did you lose him?" Jemma quickly hit save on her report, and jumped up to start gathering her stuff.

"NO. I know exactly where he is. I just can't reach him."

"I knew you wouldn't be able to handle him on your own, I told you it was a huge responsibility, but you insisted-"

Fitz cut her off, "He was fine and I was fine, then somehow he got out of his enclosure and now he's behind the storage cabinet."

Grabbing her purse and jacket she started looking around for anything that might help the situation. She sighed, holding the bridge of her nose. "Well, did you try bribing him with a biscuit? That always seems to work."

"Don't you think I would have done that by now if I had any?"

"Leopold Fitz, of all days. You know Skye is coming in tonight. It's been three years since-"

"You don't think I know that? Just hurry down here and bring the oatcakes from my bag."

Jemma added Fitz's bag to her haul, clutching the walkie talkie with her free hand and jog-walking her way down the hall to engineering annex, all the while listening to the chaos unfolding: "No, don't touch that!", followed by a loud clang.

She was listening so intently on the chaos on her walkie that she walked straight into someone, her armload falling all over the hallway. The contents of her bag spilling across the floor. "Oh goodness. I'm so sorry- Immediately, Jemma leaned down to to pick up her belongings, apologizing profusely while doing so. A surprised woman's voice immediately broke through her perturbation, "SIMMONS!".

This caused Jemma to finally look up. "SKYE!" Jemma dropped the bags again to hug Skye, "Oh my goodness, what are you doing here? I thought we were meeting you at the restaurant later?"

Skye was hugging Jemma so tightly, that she was surprised she could even get a sentence out, "I couldn't wait. I came straight from the airport. I just had to see you guys."

As the pair embraced, the walkie came to life again. "Jemma, where are you, he's headed for the vents!"

Skye looked at the walkie, "Is that Fitz?"

Simmons' mind jumped back to the emergency at hand, "Oh yes, we have a situation in the lab. Come on."

Skye couldn't help but comment, "Just like old times."

Simmons grabbed the bags while Skye grabbed the walkie, but not before overhearing Fitz, "Come here, ya little monkey." Skye was keeping brisk pace with Jemma, "Aw, did Fitz finally get his monkey?"

Jemma was almost running at this point and was unable to hear Skye. They entered the engineering lab to find Fitz's legs poking out from under a table near the wall. Jemma squatted down beside him, rummaging through his bag, "Fitz, you'll never guess who showed up."

Skye let out an amused, "Hiya Fitz."

Fitz's half visible body stopped squirming, "Is that Skye? Hello, Skye. I'll be right there, just have to coax this little guy out."

After handing Fitz the small bag of treats, Jemma stood next to Skye. Skye looked around the state of the art engineering lab. Better than anything they ever had on the bus or would have had if they stayed with S.H.I.E.L.D. "Wow, so this is what corporate sponsorship gets you these days, huh? Your own departments, fancy labs, exotic pets."

Jemma looked at her questionably, "Pets?"

Right then Fitz exclaimed, "Got ya, you crafty bugger!"

Jemma clapped her hands in joy, "Oh thank goodness."

That's when Skye noticed the ring. She immediately grabbed Jemma's left hand. "Is that a ring? You're married!? When did this happen? To who?"

Jemma smiled, confused before answering, "You really were cut off from all communiqué on your mission, weren't you?"

"It was about 3 years straight of computers, alien threats at every stop and trying not to die, again. I really didn't have time to troll the social networks like I used to. Not that I would have gotten anywhere with you, Miss I-posted-one-tweet-and-that's-good-enough-for-me. You're married! Can we please talk about that!?"

It was then that Fitz popped up from under the table dusting off a smiling, brown-haired toddler. "Just a little dirt, nothing to worry about. Ah, hello, Skye." He leaned in to give her a hug.

Skye robotically reciprocated, although speechless as she tried to piece together exactly what was going on. "That's a baby. You're holding a baby. Why are you holding a baby. Why is Simmons married? Why is that a baby? Can somebody please tell me quickly what's going on because I'm kinda freaking out here?

Fitz looked at Skye confused, then looked to Jemma for answers. She stood gaped mouth, trying to figure out exactly where to start. So instead, Fitz took the lead, "Well, he's technically a toddler now, and a devious one at that. Figured out how to escape the gate all his own by using a sand bucket."

Skye interjected, "But who's baby-" Jemma finally found her words, "Skye, I'd like you to meet Liam Fitz-Simmons." Then closer to the small child, "Liam, I'd like you to meet your auntie, Skye. Say, 'hello'."

Skye put her hands over her mouth, eyes starting to tear up. "Oh my God, he's _your_ baby."

Fitz looked proud, "Yup, our little monkey man."

Jemma quietly offered, "Would you like to hold him?"

Skye quickly stuck out her hands, "Yes! Of course! I just can't believe…" Fitz handed Liam off to Skye who took him gingerly, resting him on her hip. Liam seemed nonplussed; more concerned about making the largest mess he could with his treat. Skye looked Liam over, analyzing exactly whose features he got, excited tears escaping her eyes. "He's got your hair color Jemma, and Fitz's curls, and your eyes...oh my God, he looks just like you guys."

Jemma made her way to Fitz's side, and he responded by wrapping his arm around her. Their wedding rings tapping as she moved her hand over his. She smiled warmly as Liam tried to offer Skye some of his biscuit, "I'm sorry this is all such a surprise, I thought you would have gotten caught up on our files before today. So when you didn't bring it up on the phone, I just assumed you knew."

Skye, buried her face in Liam's curls, taking in the new person smell. "Nope. The files are waiting for me at the hotel. I had to get caught up on all my gossip magazines first. Priorities, you know."

They all stood in silence until Fitz finally spoke, "Alright, new plan, why don't you guys head over to Skye's hotel, let me clean up here, and I'll meet you guys at the restaurant."

Still fascinated by the chubby little life in her arms, she suggested, "Think we can skip the fancy restaurant, order some take out and hang out at your place? Because I've got about a year's worth of cuddling to catch up on with this little guy."

Jemma smiled, relief and happiness taking her face. "That sounds like an excellent plan, Leo? See you at home?"

Fitz had already gotten started on picking up toppled instruments, "Of course, love. I shouldn't be long." Placing a kiss on Jemma's head, he moved over to the complacent tot, placing an identical kiss on Liam's head, "See you at home, monkey." He hugged Skye one more time, "Good to see you again, Skye."

Skye mockingly replied, "You too, _Leo_. Yeah, that's weird. Have fun, Fitz." She turned to Jemma who was standing by the door, waiting, "Okay, Mrs. Fitz-Simmons, you're gonna start at the beginning. And don't you dare leave out any details."

Jemma waved one more time at her husband before following Skye out, "Well, technically speaking, I think it really started at the Academy…"


End file.
